


Time For A Ride

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: DC Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: You and Jason try out something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: DC Smut Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Time For A Ride

"Are you sure about this, babe?" You asked, a little nervous, as you finished securing his second wrist to the bed frame. 

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't, angel." Jason tugged the handcuffs securing him, testing them a little. He could slip or snap them in a heartbeat if he wanted, but that wasn't the point. 

"I don't want to hurt you."

Jason smiled up at you. "You won't. And I'll knock three times if I want to stop."

"Okay." Returning the smile you leaned over to plant a quick kiss to Jason's lips, your own curling into a smirk when he tried to chase it as you pulled back but found himself stuck. 

You had to admit, Jason looked gorgeous like this. Spread out on your bed, naked, the long lean expanses of muscles already flushed, cock on its way to getting hard. 

"Fuck, Jay, you look good," you whispered, climbing up onto the bed and settling between his legs. The muscles of his thighs twitched slightly as your fingers ghosted along them, moving perilously close to his growing dick before trailing back down. 

Leaning down, you planted a kiss on an old scar that ran down the inside of his left thigh. Above you, Jason sucked in a breath. "Thought we agreed you were going to ride my face, babe," he said, voice hitching slightly when you brushed over the scar on his right calf. 

"And I will, Jaybird. But you said you wanted me in control too, so I decided to take my time and build-up to the main event." You looked up at him, peppering kisses along his hip bone, ignoring the half-hard erection that was begging for attention. 

A moan escaped him as you sucked a hickey onto the skin just above his hip. Jason often spent ages kissing every inch of your body he could reach, but it was rare you got the opportunity to do the same. Which really was a crying shame. 

Your mouth dragged along his torso, planting kisses to the scars that were littered across it and marking the patches that were blemish-free. Trailing up the hard plains of muscle, your fingers traced the wounds over his ribs, intent on committing them to memory as you took a nipple into your mouth. Jason groaned loud enough to make you glad the room was soundproofed when you bit it lightly. You pulled back, blowing air onto it to watch it harden with satisfaction. 

Jason was squirming under you by the time you straddled his waist. He was panting, watching you with eyes filled with love and lust. 

"You feel that, Jaybird?" You asked, rolling your hips so he could feel your wet pussy against his abdomen. "Feel what your body does to me? How wet just touching you makes me?" 

"Doll…" Jason groaned, his arms straining as he fought against the urge to just break loose. 

"I love you, Jay." You leaned down for a kiss, capturing his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging it just to hear him moan again. "You look hungry. Think it's time I give you something to eat."

Jason couldn't tear his eyes off you as you moved up the rest of his body, until your knees were pressing into the pillows on either side of his head. You blushed a little, imagining the view he must have. You were a little nervous. This was new for you, but Jason had really wanted to try it so you'd agreed. 

"Don't tease me, babe," Jason groaned. "Lemme taste you."

"Fuck." You shifted, bracing yourself on the headboard so you could lower yourself onto his face. 

Jason responded immediately, tongue darting out to lap at your soaked folds, his moan near pornographic. 

"God!"

Jason chuckled, the vibrations shooting through your core. You pressed down against him in the same moment as he thrust his tongue into you. Crying out, a hand shot down to grasp his hair, fingers tangling in the curls to keep his head in place as he tongue fucked you. Going by the noise he made, it was a good move. 

It spurred you on, hips starting to move of their own accord, Jason's tongue working your pussy with a skill only he possessed. Tossing your head back, you moaned, feeling your orgasm build at the bottom of your spine, the pleasure curling tight in your belly. Jason pulled his tongue out of you, his mouth latching onto your clit. He nipped at it and it was all you needed. 

You cried his name, grinding down on his face as you rode out wave after wave of ecstasy. 

Jason didn't stop. He released your clit, tongue eagerly catching your release, drinking it in like a parched man. 

"Put your tongue back in me." The order came out breathless but Jason obeyed regardless, his pace fast and relentless as he fucked you. "Fuck, yeah like that!" You rolled your hips, tugging at his hair to get him at a different angle. 

It pushed his tongue in deeper and you came again, soaking him once more. 

Jason didn't falter in his pace, continuing to thrust into you. 

You screamed his name as it shoved you straight into a third orgasm.

He eased up, returning to lapping at your pussy, slowly letting you back down. 

You slumped forward, chest heaving as you attempted to catch your breath. "Fuck...Jay…" you panted, eyes fluttering shut. "That...that was-ah!" 

Jason started circling your clit, the stimulation sending shocks through the oversensitive bud. "Jay…" you said again, starting to pull away, "I can't-"

Hands grabbed your hips, pulling them down and holding you still. 

So much for being in control. 

Jason was ruthless, his grip on your hips near bruising as he worked you back up all over again. You squirmed, both trying to get away and get closer, but the iron hold he had on you kept you exactly where he wanted. 

Your orgasm hit, back arching as he pushed you through it, not letting up for a second. 

You lost count how many more times he made you come. It was impossible to tell when all you could focus on was his mouth, licking and nipping and fucking until you were a babbling incoherent mess of oversensitivity. 

Jason's grip loosened as he finally showed mercy, and helped you get your leg over so you could collapse half sitting next to him on the bed. The cuffs rattled as your back hit the headboard, the ends not attached to the posts dangling loosely. 

"Fuck."

"Yeah." 

You looked down at him, thighs clenching at the sight. His face was soaked, the skin around his mouth glistening from your releases. He kept your gaze as he licked his lips, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream. 

"Could eat you out all day, angel," he said, tilting his head to kiss the top of your thigh. "You're exquisite." 

Blushing, you mustered the energy to swat his shoulder. Guilt crept in a little. He might've blown your mind with orgasms, but surely he couldn't have gotten that much out of it?

A glance down said otherwise. 

Jason was rock hard, cockhead red and leaking and desperate to be touched. 

"Fuck me," you said, voice still coming out hoarse. 

Jason propped himself up on an elbow, "You sure? I can take care of it myself."

"Yeah. Want to feel you in Me, Jay."

He didn't need telling twice. He moved quickly, rolling onto his knees so he could tug you further down the bed. Leaning in over you, Jason kissed you, letting you taste yourself in his mouth in the same instant as he pushed his cock into you. 

Whining into his mouth, your nails dug into his shoulders. It was so much. Nearly too much. Jason's cock filled you completely, stretching your pussy in all the right ways. 

"Fuck, doll, you're so wet around me," Jason whispered, rolling his hips as he started a slow, languid rhythm. "Wet and hot and tight, and fucking perfect." 

You could see the slight tremble in his muscles. The effort it took for him not to fuck you into oblivion showing already. It was rare to see him lacking so much restraint. 

"Give it to me," you moaned, chasing his lips for another kiss. "Don't hold back."

Jason shivered, snapping his hips forward hard enough to knock the breath from your lungs. He dropped an arm down, hooking your leg over it, spreading you wider for him and letting him plunge in deeper. 

The bed creaked, frame hitting the wall with the force of his thrusts. It was hard and fast, and you could only hold onto him and chant his name like a prayer. His mouth found your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in its wake. 

Jason tilted his hips, changing the angle and you saw stars. 

"One more, babydoll. Give me one more."

"I...I can't."

"Yeah, you can. C'mon, let me watch you come on my cock." His voice was low and gravelly, and he kept pounding that one fucking spot and it was impossible to disobey. 

You screamed as you came, vision going white. Jason groaned above you, hips relentless as he fucked you, prolonging your orgasm until you were certain you were going to pass out. 

Just as it became too much, Jason pulled out, kneeling back quickly to fist his cock. His eyes fluttered shut and streaks of white covered your belly as he came with a long, loud, moan. 

He dropped to the bed, breathing heavily. You lay next to him, not even thinking about moving. You turned your head, to look at him. His eyes were still closed, and somehow he looked just as blissed out as you felt. 

His eyes opened when he felt yours on him and he smiled. "Thank you. For trying that with me."

You returned the smile. "Should be thanking you. That was amazing. Not sure I'm gonna be walking anytime soon though."

Jason chuckled, shifting to kiss your forehead. "Good thing you have me then. Be back now." He left the bed, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom for a minute, before returning. You could only lay there and watch as he cleaned you, a soft smile still playing at your lips. 

He tossed the cloth to one side and part of you thought about how that was a bad idea. The rest of you didn't care. Jason climbed back into bed, arms wrapping around your body as he pulled you close. 

"Love you, Jay," you hummed, already half asleep. 

"Love you too."


End file.
